Blue
by blader-chick13
Summary: YukiMachi. One shot. If it weren't for blue, no one would find happiness. Yuki x Machi.


**A Yuki x Machi fanfiction based off prompts from the Livejournal community 30kisses. If unfamiliar with this community, each fanfiction must contain one kiss.**

**Prompt: **perfect blue

**Disclaimer:**_Yuki Sohma_**and**_ Machi__Kuragi_**belong in their series **Fruits Basket** by the ever lovely **Natsuki Takaya

The snow that lay delicately upon the ground was granted the fresh renewal of life as kids scampered around the park. The chilled air bite sharply at their exposed skin as the wind howled loudly in their ears. Though the temperature outside had dropped quite a deal, it would take more than a light snowstorm to get these kids inside.

Of course all were enjoying themselves, indulging in the blue and white wonderland. Though smiles were on each face, that didn't stop from faint hearted feelings to creep into their eyes.

Kuragi Machi was bent over on hands and knees, digging painfully through the piles of disturbed crystal with bare hands.

She had the worst of luck.

Not moments before, she had an encounter with a small group of Yuki's admirers and things took a bad turn. The wind hadn't been as harsh earlier and maybe if it hadn't turned colder now, things wouldn't feel as depressing. The girls in question, still sick with envy and jealousy, had stolen her mittens and toque and filled them with snow. As one covered Machi's eyes, the others buried them ... somewhere. They were gone when she was granted sight again. The girl who'd been covering her eyes snatched away her scarf and tossed it into a tree. That was the choice moment when the wind decided to pick up and sweep it even higher and no longer within arms reach. Not even in jumping distance.

The final girl was gone and Machi stood there shivering softly, listening to the delighted screams of the children.

Now one could understand how she had the worst of luck.

Her fingers were soaked and painfully numb as were her cheeks and ears. Yet she continued her search without much complaint thought she was slowly growing weary.

She failed to understand this superficial glory Yuki apparently had and yet those girls worshiped it far too much. Had Machi's very presence in his life somehow disturbed that?

"Should I ask ...?" Speak of the devil.

"No." Came the quick reply and she continued digging and groping around.

"Machi, your hands are white! And look at your face, your cold to the point of turning blue!" His voice was filled with alarm.

Machi's only reply was wondering what he was doing there.

He didn't even bother answering as he dropped to his knees as well. She ignored the action and his very presence.

He reached down with gloves fingers and picked her hands out of the snow. His face showed worry but Machi snatched her hands back. She refused to involve Yuki in her personal problems.

He had nothing to do with it!

... Well sort of.

But stubbornness ran through Yuki's veins when it came to Machi and he grabbed for her fingers again. He held her wrist and brought the tip of her fingers to his mouth. Using his teeth, he yanked off the first glove and pushed it over Machi's frozen digits. Holding her hand between his, he intensified his grip in hopes of warming it up.

Machi watched in utter silence.

Without uttering a word of his own, Yuki did the same process with the other hand until Machi wore his gloves and her fingers started to trickle with heat again. Of course they had been so frozen that it hurt terribly as feeling started coming back.

As she mused over her hands, Yuki pulled off his toque and tugged it neatly over her head. He pushed back a strand of hair in front of her eyes. The toque was pulled down again to ensure it was comfortable and fit neatly.

"There, now what happened?" He questioned, tapping her chin so she's look at him.

Machi was silent for a while, basking in Yuki's foolish kindness. "I dropped them."

"Dropped what?"

"My gloves. My toque. My scarf."

Yuki looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't expecting him to believe that ... was she?

Her usual calm expression had taken over her features and all he could do was sigh. Leaning close, he pressed his lips to her cheek gently. "Then I'll look for them."

While Yuki got up and wandered around in search, Machi's face grew in heat and color.

She wasn't going to get used to this very quickly ...

After a while, Yuki was back in front of her with her scarf. As he wrapped it around her neck, he cast her a smile. "Better?"

"Very."

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
